Monster Hunter Alpha Dos
Summary Monster Hunter Alpha Dos is a Fangame created by T1GREXHUNTER, Cbachura, Masterlogan46, and Jackson White. It contains 71 new huntable monsters and subspecies. It's Flagship is the Ebony Kushala Daora. It is planned to merge with Monster Hunter Wyvern's Perch. It already has a few of the monsters such as Lajeira and Glacimre. The game takes place in a new section of the Monster Hunter world; The Eko Region, which has many monsters never seen before in the west. Some added features are: -''Egg Theft Taming System'' -''Special Hunting Arts'' -''Character Classes'' Plot You are a hunter who dons the hide from a strange Rathalos he found near their cabin. They come across the camp in the Ebony Forest while hunting for their dinner. They decide to head deeper into the woods. When the hunter reaches area 2, a blond hunter with white armor and a blue cape. He has no weapon with him and asks if you, with your weapon you obtained at the camp, to fight off the dragon chasing him. Yuo can't identify it, but it is none other than the Ebony Kushala Daora. It will follow a set attack pattern for this first battle. After you defeat it, it will fly away. The hunter introduces himself as Aiden. He thanks you for helping him and after saying that the Forest is no place to talk, brings you to the starting village and brings you up to speed on why he his the only person in Kurono village. After that, he sends you on Egg Theft quests, of which you must complete at least 5 of. As you complete urgent quests in low rank, more people will join your village. The first is Anders, a girl who begins to run a store in Kurono. She wanted to be a hunter when she was a little girl, but gave up after seeing her father come back from a hunt with a strange Nargacuga that left various crescent shaped cuts all over him. The next is a smith, named Isaac. When he first moves in, he will hate you, but you get more attached until the very end of G-Rank, where he'll give you a weapon for free if you had to hunt the monster more than five times to get the items you need. The next is a Felyne Chef named Blackley. He knows how to cook a random ingredient very well, which is picked at the beginning of the game. You eventually go through all of low rank and your high rank urgent quest is to slay the Ebony Kushala Daora. Then the plot continues. 'Monsters' This game includes 31 new subspecies, and currently 40 new monsters. Over time, more will start to show up in a new land of Monster Hunter ' BOLD' = Large '' Italic'' = Small Bold Italic= Special Status Amphibians: Tetsucabra, Berserk Tetsucabra, Zamtrios, Tigerstripe Zamtrios Bird Wyverns: ''Velociprey, Genprey, Ioprey, Giaprey, Jaggi, Jaggia, Baggi, Wroggi, Jakki, Bockiiprey, Devvi, Lokci, Cuyuprey,'' Velocidrome, Gendrome, Iodrome, Giadrome, Great Jaggi, Great Baggi,Great Wroggi, Great Jakki, Bockiidrome, Great Devvi, Great Lokci, Cuyudrome, Furkkuffu Brute Wyverns: Barroth, Jade Barroth, Deviljho, Savage Deviljho, Black Deviljho, Brachydios, Critical Brachydios, Apex Brachydios, Dinovaldo, Volt Dinovaldo, Pyraklorisk, Diamond Pyraklorisk, Joshibatu, Pale Joshibatu, Isumius Carapaceons: ''Hermitaur, Ceanataur,'' Daimyo Hermitaur, Plum Daimyo Hermitaur, Shogun Ceanataur, Terra Shogun Ceanataur, Akura Vashimu, Akura Jebia Fanged Beasts: Arzuros, Green Arzuros, Nono Orugaron, Kamu Orugaron, Rajang, Scorned Rajang, Kecha Wacha, Ash Kecha Wacha, Macraptor, Silver Macraptor, Gamuto, Sand Gamuto Fanged Wyverns: Zinogre, Stygian Zinogre, Glacimre, Trinacouga Flying Wyverns: ''Giggi,'' Barioth, Sand Barioth, Diablos, Black Diablos, Monoblos, White Monoblos, Tigrex, Brute Tigrex, Molten Tigrex, Diorekkusu, Espinas, Orange Espinas, White Espinas, Yellow Espinas, Gigginox, Baleful Gigginox, Stone Gigginox, Mi Ru, Nargacuga, Green Nargacuga, Lucent Nargacuga, Maple Nargacuga, Rathian, Pink Rathian, Gold Rathian, Kuroikari, Rathalos, Azure Rathalos, Silver Rathalos, Zerureusu, Raizekusu, Cavedweller Raizekusu, Rotiona, Rogaia, Spinozyca, Blakurai Vasmansu, Solar Rotiona, Lunar Rogaia, Regal Rotiona, Regal Rogaia, Berukyurosu, Doragyurosu, Mint Berukyurosu Herbivores: ''Aptonoth, Kelbi, Apceros, Popo, Epioth, Rhenoplos'' Leviathans: Ludroth, Uroktor, Royal Ludroth, Purple Ludroth, Torrential Ludroth, Agnaktor, Glacial Agnaktor, Acidic Agnaktor, Lagiacrus, Ivory Lagiacrus, Abyssal Lagiacrus, Hypervolt Lagiacrus, Red Lagiacrus, Tamamitsune, Waterlily Tamamitsune, Levinansuchi, Baruragaru Lynians: ''Felyne, Melynx'' Neopterans: ''Altaroth, Vespoid, Konchu,'' Seltas, Seltas Queen, Desert Seltas, Desert Seltas Queen, Segiosu Piscine Wyverns: Plesioth, Green Plesioth, Sludge Plesioth, Lavasioth, Infernal Lavasioth, Aruganosu, Goruganosu, Cryaganosu Snake Wyverns: ''Remobra,'' King Remobra, Najarala, Tidal Najarala, Hiiciogysu Lesser Dragons: Estrellian, Purple Estrellian, Goa Magara, Crystal Goa Magara Elder Dragons: Alatreon, Black Alatreon, Ceadeus, Goldbeard Ceadeus, Chameleos, Green Chameleos, Dalamadur, Shah Dalamadur, Jhen Mohran, Hallowed Jhen Mohran, Disufiroa, Coalback Disufiroa, Dire Miralis, Supernova Dire Miralis, Fatalis, Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis, Kushala Daora, Rusted Kushala Daora, ''Ebony Kushala Daora'', Avira Daora, Garuba Daora, Gogmazios, Molten Gogmazios, Harudomerugu, Golden Harudomerugu, Inagami, Blaze Black Inagami, Kirin, Oroshi Kirin, Lao-Shan Lung, Ashen Lao-Shan Lung, Lunastra, Blizzard Lunastra, Teostra, Blizzard Teostra, Rukodiora, Rebidiora, Shagaru Magara, Coal Shagaru Magara, Shantien, Jade Shantien, Acuachisu, Dochamisu, Rodragna-Shan Lung, Andrakas, Enfuriated Andrakas, Spratia, Diabolus Amadyura, Raviente, Violent Raviente, Berserk Raviente, Lajeira Greater Dragons: Duremudira Monster Companion System Certain monsters can be tamed and fought with or even as in multiplayer Guild Quests. I'll eventually show which monsters are able to be tamed, but here's a little bit about how you organize your companions. # Go to the arena in Kurono Village # Do to the door with what looks like a black and gold heart on the front. # This interface will show up: Priority Companion - Cuyudrome -Change- Priority Playable Companion - Rogaia -Change- Here, you can see who you have priority to hunt alongside, and who you have priority to hunt as. You can change these by clicking Change. You will then see a full menu showing all of your pets. Press enter to select one. 'Weapon Classes' There are 14 different weapon types available in MHA2. Bow - Quick ranged weapons that can change into one of two charges, pierce and scatter. You can dip the arrow tips in various coatings to make the arrow effect different. Bayonets - Bowguns that have triggers that when pushed ''will turn the gun into a single sword, transforming them into melee weapons. Gemini Slicers - A fancy name for dual swords. Able to attack quickly and aren't too heavy, if that makes up for the weaker attack Great Swords - Massive swords that are bigger than a grown man! Extreme damage output at a ''veeeeeeeeeeeery slow pace. Gunlances - Lances with a barrel attached to the end. Full of gunpowder to hit a bit farther away. Warhammers - Large hammers with large damage output at a medium pace, dealing Impact damage. Hunting Rifles - Large bowguns that deal medium damage from range. Good for a person who wants to stay as far away as possible. Hunting Instuments - Instruments that play notes so sweet, they fill you with determination! Does large damage at a medium-slow pace. Insect Staffs - Long, sharp weapons what allow the hunter to spring into the air and strike down from above. Can shoot a pellet that send the insect on your arm to fetch monster essence. Lances - Long weapons great for charging headfirst into any monster you choose. Can block while attacking and slowly advance on a monster with your shield protecting you. Hunting Sidearms - Small bowguns that deal small damage, but at a quick pace. For those hit-and-run monster hunters. Katanas - elongated swords used commonly in Yukomo village. Build up a charge that can unleash an inspirited combo. Medium pace, medium damage. Satchets - an axe that with the flip of a switch turns into the mighty greatsword, but it gains some new combos, as well as losing some. Broadswords - small blades and shields that are difficult to use due to their low attack. However, once mastered, broadswords can attack quickly and block attacks well. Titanblade - Swords twice as large as great swords. Require tremendous strength to use. They are twice the every thing of greatswords, but half speed. Twice the sharpness, twice the attack, twice the affinity, twice the materials... twice the price. Weapon Styles There are four stlyes to fight with. Guild Style Striker Style Aerial Style Bushido Style Special Hunting Arts There are four Special Hunting Arts. You get to choose one at the start of the game, but you get one choice, so make it count! Tetoken Arts - a combination of hand to hand combat and swordfighting. Use your sword to propel you forward into a drop kick and many more combined attacks. Tatemono Arts - You train to learn to reserve frustration to release a single combo with five times the power. The more you are hit, the more your fury meter builds. Bururaida Arts - Monsters are constantly mountable, but throw you off quicker and deal damage if they succeed. However, you can use a stronger knife to deal more damage to a monster while on top of it. Sekken Arts - You can slide under monsters and stab or shoot from below. The pin bar also changes to work like the mount bar. You can button mash to escape a monster's grasp. Character Classes Kokotan - Have more experience using weapons. Weapon attack speed goes up and Mini Whetstones refill 2 levels of Sharpness. Deal 50 extra Fireblight alongside any weapon elements you already have. Deal 50 extra damage against Flying Wyverns, but 50 less against Leviathans. Have tan skin. Pokkean - Immune to cold climate and recovers from snowman more quickly. All weapons also do 50 Iceblight along with whatever other element they use. Deal 50 extra damage against Fanged Beasts. but 50 less against Flying Wyverns. Have white skin. Mogan - Swim faster than other hunters, and do 50 Waterblight damage alongside the element the weapon already has. Deal 50 extra damage against Leviathans, but 50 less against Lesser Dragons. Have peach colored skin. Catharian - Immune to being Feathered, and stay in the air longer than other hunters when jumping. Deal 50 extra Dragonblight damage alongside whatever element the current weapon uses. Deal 50 extra damage against Elder Dragons, but 50 less against Fanged Wyverns. Have pale skin. Areas Ebony Forest - '''A forest that grows dark plants that require less sun to make food because of the constant dark skies, with no visible sun. During the night a mysterious spinning circle of wind covers the sky of the entire area. '''Sandstorm Pass - '''A desert between Kurono village and Eko Harbor. It's dunes house various reptiles and insects, while the cool caves provide shelter for reptiles and birds that aren't adapted for the desert heat, and an oasis that allows some fish to survive. During the night, a large hole that leads to an unknown destination appears. It's unknown if something came out. '''Great Lake - '''A normal sunny lake full of fish... the only place in the Eko Region for Leviathans to live. During the night, storms come through and drench the area, and a mysterious furry rock appears on the northeast coast. '''Abandoned Castle - '''An old hunting base that was abandoned after an attack by a massive serpent. The exact name of the monster is unknown, but now while repairs are being done, if it is attacked, the only thing to do is call a hunter and evacuate. It is build near an active volcano. '''Eko Mountain - '''A set of mysteriously floating islands near the Heaven's Mount. During the day, the temperature is about 67 degrees, but at night, it drops to 24. The snow melts during the day, but makes the mountain hard to hunt on during the night. '''Skypierce Peak - '''A large peak made entirely out of ebony. It has many trees with pink leaves and lovely streams, similar to the Misty Peaks. During the night, the entire area mysteriously crystalizes. This peak is only hunted on when either a hunter proved elite asks to travel, or an extreme threat arises. '''Molten Ledge - '''Home to lava streams running across the valley. It is also home to many rare orbs. '''Lush Jungle - '''A large rainforest that is know to be very wet. Hunters have the ability to climb up the trees to gain the advantage. '''Frozen Peaks: Its high up mountains and cold weather are sure to make any traveler bring hot drinks. Elements and Status Effects 'Fire: '''Slowly/quickly decreases life and red life bar. '''Water: '''Makes stamina regens slightly/alot slower than usual. '''Ice: '''Makes the players stamina run out slightly/alot quicker than before. '''Thunder: '''Slightly/greatly increases the likely hood of being stunned. '''Dragon: '''Slightly/completely removes your weapons elemental/status attacks. '''Defense Down: '''Slightly/greatly decreases defense, and can even remove the defense buff. '''Attack Down: '''Slightly/greatly decreases attack, and can even remove the attack buff. '''Elemental Resistant Down: '''Slightly/greatly decreases elemental defense, and can even remove the EL Defense buff. '''Elemental Attack Down: '''Slightly/greatly decreases elemental attack damage, and can even remove the EL Attack buff. '''Stun: '''Makes the hunter vulnerable to attacks if not broken out of. '''Sleep: '''You are sleepy, try not to fall asleep in combat. '''Paralysis: '''So. Hard. To. Move. '''Poison: '''Your health slowly decreases. '''Bleeding: '''You slowly lose health when moving. '''Venom: '''The deadliest form of poison '''Toxin: '''A stronger version of Poison. '''Muddy: '''You can't do anything really. '''Snowman: '''You can't do anything really '''Steamblight: '''Drains health with painful burns, and lowers stamina to only 50 because of smoke inhalation. Heal burns with Cool Drink and defog with Deodorant. '''Crystalization: '''Slowly slows the hunter down by encasing them in crystal. Can be mined out of by a Pickaxe, giving 1 Crystal Shard. '''Feathered: '''Slows down the hunter, but can be sprinted off. '''Blindblight: '''Entire field of vison is darkened by 90% '''Minor Panic: '''Causes the hunter to back away, sometimes falling backwards, for 10 seconds. '''Major Panic: '''Causes the hunter to automatically run away if they get too close to a monster, and flinch randomly. '''Sunblight: '''Causes skin to boil, damaging health and lowering attack. Cured by a Cool Drink. '''Moonblight: '''Causes muscles to relax, which is nice, until your attack and defense lower massively. Cured by an Armor Seed, Power Seed, Armorskin, or Demondrug. '''Lavablight: '''If using a shielded weapon, if you block, sharpness is instantly dropped one level. If you aren't using a blocking weapon, you have nine seconds until you faint from... well it's lava... it burns! '''Pressurized: '''Forces extreme pressure at the hunter, slowly crushing them. Repeatedly tapping S on the keyboard or X on a controller will lower the pressure guage. If the guage becomes full, the hunter will faint. '''Jadeblight: '''You just got covered in crystals. Your life regen stops and your attacks will become barely/ decently slower. '''Acid: '''Burns armor, which lowers all elemental defenses. '''Fatigue: '''Brings stamina down to the lowest point, and cannot be recovered until this status is gone. Towns '''Kurono Village -' A small village where you begin your adventure. You can go through Low rank all the way up to G here. 'Eko Harbor -' a popular trading port that trades monster materials from other regions. A man named West will take you to Kokoto Village, Pokke Villgae, Moga Village, or Cathar if you ask him. Another man named Christian will give you a tamed Maple Nargacuga as a gift once you reach G-Rank, or you can pay 100,000z to buy it if you're below G. 'Bernico City '- A small city whose population is growing quickly due to visitors from Sananthia City. You can find Christian again here, but he is with a group of friends who, if you complete quests they filed, will give you their pets. But you better get going. They are five difficult quests they give you! Misc Stuff *The Felyne chef, Blackley, is based off of my cat, Midnight. *13 of the new monsters are based off of friends and family. *This idea came from a drawing of a multicolored Kushala Daora I drew in math class. Yeah, I'm not the best student ;) *By pure luck, the Joshibatu, based off a friend named Josh, matched his favorite color preference perfectly. *Christian and his friends Nicolas, Stephen, Devonn, Lucas, Cutter, and Zach are based off of me and my friends, Nikolaj, Steven, Devon, Logan, Cuyler, and Jack. The Team T1GREXHUNTER - Game Creator, Monster Designer, and Area Creator Cbachura - Curator, Secondary Monster Designer Masterlogan46 - Armor Designer Jackson White - Weapon Designer End Notes There is content from Monster Hunter Wyvern's Perch, and it is planned that via West you can go to the cities and free hunt in that game's areas, with it's monsters. I have Cbachura's permission to do so. Thank you for reading this page. Category:Fan Game